The Vault of Braccus Rex
is a quest in Divinity: Original Sin. Quick walkthrough # Discover a journal about the vault on a corpse near the Crocs from The Teleporter quest. # To continue the quest you'll need to level up and escape the fort into the marshes. Location below. # You'll come across three Void Woken Salamaders, two are fire based and one is poison based, they have appropriate coloured skins. Check out Encounters section below for tips on fighting them. # Once defeated enter the Mysterious Cave on the right side of the map, it'll be marked. # Enter the cavern, you'll receive 2,250 experience. Move onward until you reach the area in the image. Trompdoy will appear to mock you, get through his dialogue and cross the illusionary bridge behind the crates, just gotta walk on the spot. The crates are trapped also, so don't open them. # Cross the bridge and you'll come to an area where Trompdoy will ambush you with three clones of his, a warrior, a ranger and a mage. Defeat them for 1,200 Experience each. Do not touch the chest, its just a trap with no loot. # Continue down the path until you reach the Mysterious Room. The small area on the north side has treasure in it. # Speak to the statue in the center and he will require you to answer two questions to pass. The answers are 1 and on the second question the answer is 2. Earn 2,950 experience for answering the questions. # Move onto the east pathway, this is where it gets tricky. Trompdoy will once again ambush you with more and stronger clones. You'll fight through two waves of clones, but once you've defeated enough of them the fight will end and you'll get experience. Be sureto loot the mages corpse as it will have an item that is part of Braccus Rex's collection and will start the Cursed Ring. # The best way I've found myself to fight them is to bring the party onto this platform and it'll remove any line of sight for height advantage by enemy archers and mages. It also gets them to all come to you instead. # Move to the final room, the treasure room. In here will piles of gold you can actually loot! (crazy right?), some chests, some paintings, a Purging Wand, the Supernova skill-book and another piece of Braccus Rex's collection, Heart of the Tyrant. Do not smash or absorb the soul jars as they are part of The Eternal Worshipper quest. (Note that all the pieces of his set are cursed, so don't wear them yet.) ## Picking up the Heart of the Tyrant will begin the Artifacts of the Tyrant quest. # You can choose to release Trompdoy from his enslavement or not. # Go around the corner and examine the statue. This will unlock Bless for you and progress the main story. # The quest is now finished. Return to the Sanctuary of Amadia to continue The Eternal Worshiper. Detailed walkthrough Rewards * Choice of items from Trompdoy. * Purging Wand * Bless skill * Heart of the Tyrant * Experience Notes The first encounter the player will come across for this quest is fighting some Void Woken Salamanders. They are level 6 and have fairly high armor and health stats for the time you should be fighting them. If you have a character with the talent Pet Pal you can run up to them, they will speak to one of the Salamanders and the rest of the player's party can be positioned without worry of combat starting until you finish the dialogue or attack. During a character speaking with a Salamander you should move any ranged characters onto this cliff and you will have height advantage right away without spending a single action point. Note that the red Salamanders have higher physical armour and lower magical armour compared to the green Salamander having higher magical armour. Also note that beside the green Salamanders original starting point is a buried mound, so be sure to dig that up before you continue. Category:Divinity: Original Sin 2 quests ru:Сокровищница короля Бракка